Pikmin 3 Plot Theory
The Pikmin 3 Plot Theory is a long theory written by Slim Kirby. It was originaly a peice of infomation for DazzReviews. It explains a theory about the Pikmin 3 plot. It is not the official Pikmin 3 Plot, just an idea for the plot of Pikmin 3. Pikmin Red Pikmin Yellow Pikmin Blue Pikmin Rock Pikmin Plot Olimar has been kidnapped by a group of Grub Dogs who are lead by Emperor Bulblax (he is the size he was in Pikmin 1). Olimar's family heard about this, and Olimar's Dad sends Olimar's Son and Daughter to go to the Pikmin Planet and save Olimar. Olimar's Wife tels Olimar's Dad that the kids might be scared going to the Pikmin Planet all by themselves. So Olimar's Dad sends Olimar's Wife along with the kids. After that, The Mother and Olimar's Son and Daughter went and told The President about Olimar being kidnapped by the Grub Dogs and how they needed to use the ship. The President said that was fine as long as they brought 1,000 pokos when they get back, so that The President dosen't have to spend any of his money on them using the ship. Louie was a few miles away (Louie was pretending to be nice, but then he wanted revenge for being kept in the Treasure Valt), and he knew about Olimar being kidnapped by the Grub Dogs. When he got out of the Treasure Valt, he sneaked on The Ship and hid so Olimar's Wife and kids didn't know he was there! But before they could leave, The President told them to come down so they could talk. Everybody (exept Louie) went down. The President told them that it was too dangerous to go, and that he had 4 new employees to do the job. Plus, he was conserned about Olimar's House getting robbed. (partly because of all the money his stuff cost) Olimar's Wife and kids went back to their house, and Character A, B,C and D went to save Olimar from the Grub Dogs. However, they had no idea that Louie was on board! When they got to the Pikmin Planet, Character B realised that there were big hostile creatures like the Armored Mawdad that they were going to have to fight eventuly. However, after she said that, she came upon a Red Onion. When she approached the Onion, she saw a sprout in the ground, and when she plucked it, she realised she had plucked a Red Pikmin! She then used pellets to grow more Red Pikmin, and then went back to tell the rest of the gang about the Red Pikmin descovery. After a long chat with her teamates, it was Sunset. Character B quickly went back to the Red Onion and stored all the Red Pikmin in there, so they could not get eaten by the hostile creatures. Louie then went back to the Dream Den and controlled the Titan Dweevil once more, but this time he would use it to destory Character A, B, C and D, as well as all the Pikmin! After they woke up, they began to explore more. After they did some exploring, Character B (who is the leader), came across some Rock Pikmin! Meanwhile, Character C was in trouble, he has encountered the Armored Mawdad, and he had no Pikmin! For a while he kept running around trying to avoid being eaten, but then he hid in a corner and waited for Character B, A and D to save him with some Pikmin. Character A descovered the Yellow Pikmin and Character D found some Blue Pikmin, and they rushed with Character B, so they could save Character C from The Armored Mawdad! When Character A, B and D defeated the Armored Mawdad and saved Character C, they got an email from The President. The President said that they needed to hurry quick, because Olimar's family were worried about Olimar. All 4 characters then continued to search for Olimar. But they had to do it tomorow because it was sunset. It was the day they were going to save Olimar! Character B and the rest of the gang were determined to save Olimar. After they did some exploring, they were attacked by Louie and the Titan Dweevil. However, they were not scared of him. This made Louie really angry, and he then used his Flare Cannon to burn them. Partly because he wanted the last of Character A, B, C and D, and partly because he wanted memories of him eating bugs, when he was known as The King Of Bugs. Louie soon got defeated, and he got eaten by some bulborbs. It wasn't long before they found Olimar! They used their Pikmin to defeat Emperor Bulblax and the Grub-Dogs. After that, they got the 1,000 pokos and headed home, knowing that they had saved Olimar. Olimar went with them, and The President was so happy to see Olimar again, and was happy about him having more money!